Integrated circuits (IC) with image sensors are used in a wide range of modern day electronic devices, such as cameras and cell phones, for example. Complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices have become popular IC image sensors, largely replacing charge-coupled devices (CCD). Compared to CCD image sensors, CMOS image sensors are increasingly favored due to low power consumption, small size, fast data processing, a direct output of data, and low manufacturing cost. Some types of CMOS image sensors include front-side illuminated (FSI) image sensors and back-side illuminated (BSI) image sensors.